


Fated

by littlehuntress



Series: Winter Knights Fics [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fate & Destiny, First Meetings, Love/Hate, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: Much to Arthur’s surprise and irritation he finds his soulmate on New Year's eve.





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the mods for making this fest once again! 
> 
> Based on the red thread of fate legend.

Of course it'd be just Arthur's luck to find himself tied to a scowling stranger on New Year's eve. 

The man—whose name Arthur had yet to learn—kept looking at him as if he was the monster of all his nightmares. Arthur crossed his arms, unwittingly bringing the man closer to him and unleashing his best glare. He would not stand being blamed by some idiot. Neither him nor the man could've prevented this. Soulmate ties manifested when you least expected them. 

Arthur heard about some girl who found herself bound while in the operating table. All things considered, he probably got it easy. 

"What do you suggest we do?" The man asked, still giving him the death glare. Arthur was pretty sure you weren't supposed to insult your new found soulmate, but Arthur was barely holding it in. 

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked dripping sarcasm. “Aren't you enjoying this lovely evening?” 

Arthur was yanked forward by the silken red thread connecting him to the man. No matter what you did, it wouldn't snap. Not until your seventy-two hours of coexistence were up. 

"I don't think this is the right time to be a royal prat," he told him. 

Arthur's mouth fell open. "Excuse me, I don't hear you coming up with any brilliant solutions either." 

He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing loudly. "I can't believe it happened like this." He sat down on the pavement, his shoulders sagging. 

The thread was everywhere, twisting and tangling, invisible to others but very real to them. From whichever point Arthur pulled it always lead him back to the man. Their little fingers tied around twice. They both were starting points. "Did you think about it a lot?" Arthur asked sitting next to him. He left the wine bottle he was supposed to bring to Morgana’s party close by. 

"You didn't?" The man sounded genuinely surprised. 

Arthur shook his head. He fought for something to say but everything sounded awkward in his head. There was no good way of saying he was a workaholic. He had no idea how people went around doing this. Meeting someone who could potentially be the one you choose for as long as you live was unnerving. 

"Hm, I see. I'm Merlin by the way," he said. “I was meant to get completely smashed tonight and forget about my resolutions until tomorrow. But here we are. Fate doesn't bother with time or circumstances I suppose.” 

"I guess not. I'm Arthur," he said in return extending his hand. Merlin took it in his, his grip steady and his fingers were cold. Merlin stared straight into his eyes, Arthur cleared his throat. "Maybe, we could sever the bond right now?" 

"We don't have a real reason to, do we?" Merlin answered. “Besides, aren't you a little bit curious? Sure, you're a bit of a prat but not completely unfortunate looking.” 

“Then, that means we’re doing this?" Arthur half-asked, half-stated. Merlin nodded slowly, his lips quirked upwards. Arthur, coming to terms with the situation gave Merlin the once-over. “You're not so bad yourself. Could improve your manners though.” 

Merlin rolled his eyes dramatically. Both got up having made a decision. Arthur grabbed the bottle from the ground and walked in the direction of Morgana’s. Except he could only take two steps away before he was being pulled back. He soon found himself tangled in the cord again with Merlin tied to his back. With enough patience they untangled themselves. The thread looked shorter now. 

“Where did you think you were going?” Merlin asked sounding impatient. 

“To my sister's party. I thought we’d come to an agreement.” 

“We did. But what makes you think I want to spend the last day of the year with a bunch of people I don't know at posh central.” Merlin threw his arms up in the air. Clearly he had a temper. “I want to go to my friend Will’s party. I bet I could find something besides fancy wine there.”

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. Unbelievable. And they were meant to spend three more days together. “You don't get it, my sister has been pestering me the whole day about not forgetting the wine. Please, we have to go. Morgana's scary when she’s mad.” 

Merlin tapped his chin, he was standing impossibly close. “How scary?” Arthur could feel his body heat. 

“She can make a grown man cry.” 

“Fine. We’re staying for an hour. Then we’re going to Will’s.” 

“Whatever you say.” 

Arthur pulled Merlin by his coat, their arms brushing. He didn't comment on it, just fell into step next to Arthur, launching into a story about the time he was convinced he could make time freeze. Fleetingly, Arthur wondered if he’d see Merlin again once their three days were done. 

Yes, it could be worse.


End file.
